


Moonlight

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2011: Day 21</p><p>Prompt from Develish1: Ten/Rose, Moonlight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [develish1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=develish1).



The first time he’d brought her to Borona was the day after Queen Victoria had knighted them and Rose had immediately fallen in love with it. It was a beautiful planet, covered with lush forests of gold and silver. They’d arrived just before dusk and he’d led her through the brush to a tall golden tree. They climbed to a thick limb near the top and sat overlooking the entire planet below, admiring the way the trees glistened in the growing moonlight. Suddenly, they simultaneously started to howl before looking at each other and dissolving into peals of hysterical laughter.


End file.
